


LA PRINCESA Y LA NINFA

by ChapinaA3



Category: Brittana - Fandom, Glee, Heya - Fandom, hemo & naya
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChapinaA3/pseuds/ChapinaA3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La princesa esta comprometida con un principe de otro reino, Esta dispuesta a casarse porque sus padres piensan de que no podra ser governante sin un hombre a su lado, la princesa se enamora de una ninfa, la ninfa se enamora de la princesa, los padres desaprueban la relacion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LA PRINCESA Y LA NINFA

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es un fanfic de un solo capitulo (one shot fanfic)

Habia una vez una princesa de largo cabello rubio, ojos celeste cielo,  
piel clara y una sonrisa encantadora, su nombre era Hemo, Hemo no era una  
princesa cualquiera, ella era la futura reina de 5 enormes y poderosos reinos,  
seria la primera persona en gobernarlos todos, sus padres gobernaban diferentes  
reinos,cuando se unieron en matrimonio tambien lo hicieron los reinos, lo mismo  
sucedio con los padres de sus padres, y con los padres de ellos y sus padres. Se  
podria decir que sus padres gobernaban los 5 reinos juntos, pero la realidad  
es que la lealtad de cada reino era solo para uno de ellos, pero como la princesa  
era diferente, a Hemo todos la amaban.

Sus padres tenia planes grandes para su adorada hija, ellos sabian que Hemo era  
una joven independiente y fuerte,apesar de ser tan joven y de haber sido criada de  
una manera lujosa, ellos sabian muy bien que ella seria una reina sabia y justa,y  
apesar de saber que hemo seria capaz de hacer grandes cosas, ellos temian que la  
responsabilidad de ser gobernante de una tierra tan grande fuera mucha responsabilidad  
para una mujer, asi que decidieron que al cumplir 16 anios contraeria matrimonio con  
el principe de otro enorme reino, su cumpleanos numero 16 estaba cerca, y sus padres  
organizaron una reunion una semana antes de la fecha en que planean que fuera la boda  
para que Hemo conociera al principe que pronto seria su esposo, Hemo no estaba  
emocionada por su compromiso, pero estaba dispuesta a contraer matrimonio por el bien  
de su reino, para ella no habia nada mas importante que su reino.

Finalmente conocio a su prometido, un principe apuesto, pero concentido y malcriado,  
era arrogante y tenia esa obsesion por seducir a mujeres mayores, Hemo no estaba ni  
un poco impresionada por el aspecto fisico de el principe Marco, mas si preocupada  
por que clase de rey y esposo el seria, ya que esa actitud no mostraba madera de un rey  
sabio y justo, si no de un rey de mal criterio. La princesa le expreso su preocupacion  
a sus padres, pero ellos insistieron en que el aprenderia a ser un buen lider y esposo.  
Esa tarde, ya estaba un poco oscuro Hemo quiso tener un minuto de paz, y se alejo de  
todos, fue a una pequena laguna cerca del castillo donde ella recidia, ella pensaba en lo  
que seria compartir su vida con alguien tan arrogante y tener que dejar su hogar e ir  
a vivir con el, ella miraba el agua, la luna se reflejaba en en ella, Hemo noto que el  
reflejo de la luna en el agua era muy brillante, demasiado brillante, y su brillo iba  
aumentando mas, hemo observo detalladamente el agua, y noto que de ese brillo salia una  
mujer joven, morena de cabello largo y oscuro, casi desvestida , La joven de la laguna,  
se identifico como Naya, una ninfa, por alguna razon Hemo no sentia temor, Hemo intento  
identificarse con la ninfa, pero la ninfa no se lo permitio, ya que Naya sabia todo  
sobre ella, ella la vio crecer, Hemo no entendia porque si ella estubo todo ese tiempo  
ahi nunca se mostro, Naya le explico que no tenia intenciones de que su existencia fuera  
descubierta por ella, y la razon de mostrarse entonces era porque su comprimiso con el  
arrogante principe Marco le preocupaba, Hemo le agradecio su preocupacion, pero su  
decision de casarse con Marco aun seguia en pie, ella estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor  
para su hogar, la ninfa no quiso decir mas, creyo que lo mas prudente era dejar que ella  
decidiera sola, Naya era una ninfa muy especial, ella podia ver cosas que aun no habian  
pasado, y con el compromiso de la princesa su vision sobre su futuro reinado cambio,  
hablaron durante toda la tarde y noche.  
Cada dia Hemo se retiraba para ir a la laguna, cada dia hablaba con la joven de la  
laguna, sentia paz al hablar con ella. 

Faltaban solamente dos dias para la ceremonia, la princesa se probo su vestido de  
novia, su madre soltaba un par de lagrimas al ver a su hija en su vestido de novia, la  
made le dijo que ella iba a ser la novia mas hermosa en la historia de la humanidad, Hemo  
se miro en un espejo, se notaba triste, no sabia si era por que iba a estar estancada  
con ese concentido o porque le entristecia saber que para las personas una mujer no puede  
governar sin un hombre a su lado, de una manera o de otra ella no estaba bien, Hemo  
siempre fue una buena hija, nunca le respondia o contradecia a sus padres, suprimia sus  
sentimiento, y nunca en su vida, ni siquiera cuando era una infante lloro, hasta ese dia,  
no quiso que la vieran llorando, asi que corrio hacia la laguna, donde la ninfa la estaba  
esperando, Hemo corrio hacia la ninfa y la abrazo, en ese momento entendio, que no lloraba  
por las razones que ella creia, si no porque su corazon habia sido cautivado por una  
persona que no era su prometido. Vio a los ojos a Naya, y supo que no habia otro ser al que  
ella pudiera querer mas, y tambien entendio que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, la  
ninfa y la princesa compartieron un beso, eran los primero labios que la princesa besaba,  
y en definitiva queria que fueran los ultimos.

Hemo le informo a sus padres sus planes de cancelar la boda, y la razon para su decision,  
sus padres enfurecidos no le permitieron cancelar la boda, le hicieron saber que ellos  
creian que lo que sentia era algo no natural, y que no podia amar a una bruja de agua, la  
princesa fue forzada a quedarse dentro de su habitacion, y apesar de que la tenian vigilada  
por guardias, aun podia comunicarse con la ninfa, despues de todo ella era creatura de agua,  
y el agua no se le pudo ser negada a la princesa. 

El dia de la boda habia llegado, el principe esperaba en el altar, la princesa contra su  
voluntad entro a la iglesia, llego el momento de la ceremonia donde el padre pregunto si  
alguien se oponia a la union, la princesa respondio, les hizo saber a todos lo que sentia,  
los invitados estaban confundidos, sus padres se sentian avergonzados, la princesa les dijo  
a sus padres que si no aceptaban su decision ella se marcharia, los padres no creian que  
su hija seria capaz de tal accion, ella entristecida se despidio de todos, y prometio que  
cuando ellos ya no estuvieran, ella regresaria a tomar su lugar como lider, si su gente lo  
permitia. Enfrente de la iglesia estaba una fuente de agua, de ella salio de nuevo ese brillo  
y la ninfa, se presencia se hizo visible en el altar, tomo de la mano a la princesa y juntas  
desaparecieron.

Cuando ambos reyes murieron la princesa y la ninfa volvieron, las personas del reino  
recibieron a su nueva reina y su esposa con los brazos abiertos, ya que para ellos no era  
importante con quien estuviera casada, lo que les importaba era tener alguien justo como lider,  
alguien en que pudieran confiar, alguien a quien podieran admirar y no temer.

FIN


End file.
